This invention relates to a container and, more particularly, to a dispensing container for selectively dispensing flowable material. The container utilizes lugs which properly orient the container for printing on the container. During use, the lugs are hidden from view in order to add to the overall appearance of the container.
Dispensing containers are known for holding flowable materials, such as bath products, shampoos, conditioners and soaps. Such containers typically have a base for supporting the container and an opening at the opposite end of the base for dispensing product from an inner cavity of the container. A cap usually secures the container during periods of non-use.
In most containers, flowable material gravitates toward the base, which is at the opposite end of the opening of the container. In such containers, when the container is nearly empty, it is difficult to dispense material which is seated at the base opposite the opening. A container which is designed so that the dispensing opening is at the base of the container where the container is supported is useful, because the content, such as shampoo or soap, may be dispensed more readily.
It is necessary to label dispensing containers with information regarding the type of materials contained within. Often, identification information and trademarks are placed on the front of the container, while instructions for use and ingredient and manufacturing information are placed on the back of the container. In order for automated printing machines to determine which side of the container is the front and which side is the back, lugs or indented areas are formed on the outside of the containers. Printing equipment grasps the container by these lugs and orients the container before printing. In this way, printing machines properly orient the container before printing on it allowing rapid and effective printing.
The printing lugs typically must be formed on the outside of the containers where they are readily accessible to automated printing devices. In the past, the lugs have been formed in the closed bottom end of the container. Since the container rests on the bottom, the lugs are normally not visible and do not detract from the appearance of the container. For an improved inverted container that is designed so that the dispensing opening is at the base of the container and the closed end is at the top of the container, however, the lugs are quite visible and detract from the otherwise smooth appearance of the container.
A design wherein an inverted container design with printing lugs could be utilized, while at the same time disguising the lugs from view, would be a useful improvement to the art.